


Mirror Images

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Cordelia has her first vision.<br/>Disclaimer:  So very not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Images

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a2zmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/gifts).



> This ficlet takes place between season 3 of BtVS and the premiere episode of AtS.

X X X

Cordelia stood in front of a collection of mirrors. Her image was repeated in front of it, multiple times, showing her in so many cute outfits, perfectly toned, perfectly tanned, the girl she always should have been. The girl she once was.

 _That is not what you think it is._

The images changed, showing her pregnant, showing her holding a child, showing her laughing up at...Angel? What? Why would she want anything to do with that blood-sucking creature of the night Buffy-boyfriend? Okay, so he was hot until she found out what he was, and then she found Xander, and look at what all that led to - her leaving for L.A. to try and make her start.

Angel wasn't a part of that.

And Cordelia couldn't think of any way he would be.

X X X


End file.
